Two Suns One Is A Moon
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Loki woke with a start before relaxing realizing he was in the bed. Relaxing he laid his head back on the pillow breathing lightly a small smile on his face as an arm lay over his waist, his lover spooning him and he could hear Thor breathing evenly behind him as the white sheet covered them from the waist down. Closing his eyes he was about to drift back into a peaceful slumber.


**This is set right after the movie: Tales of Asgard**

* * *

After the events of the Surta sword Thor had noticed Loki's been acting strange. This is why he was here at his brother's door. Walking in without knocking he saw Loki walking across the room with a book and heading to his desk.

Smiling Thor rushed up behind him hugging him tightly. Loki gasped a little before frowning and looked back at him.

"You're slipping, Brother." Thor said. "Normally you would have noticed the second I was in the room!"

"I was to intrigue by this tale."

"What tale?" Thor asked pressed his lips to Loki's neck. "I rather we spend time in bed."

"Do you not have a maiden to relieve yourself?"

"I rather have you."

"Hmm, well I suppose so."

Grinning like a fool Thor pulled him to the bed and pushed Loki down climbing onto him kissing the soft lips hungrily as easily gained access. His brother moaned under him spreading his legs so Thor could settle between them, pressing up against him.

This wasn't the first time they had done this and by far not the last. Loki moaned softly in content as Thor kissed down his neck leaving trail. Until he got to the shirt. Thor hated anything that stood in his away so he got rid of it by tearing a few buttons rather than just unbuttoning them and tosses Loki's shirt away.

Looking down at his brother's exposed chest Thor felt excitement. Running a thumb over the right nipple he felt himself grow harder at the shiver and continued to play with the bud until it was hard and pinched it knowing just how sensitive they were to Loki.

"Ahhh.. Thor," Loki gasped arching slightly cheeks flushing.

Pinching it again but careful not to hurt him unless he wanted to be flung into a wall like the one time he took it to far and became to rough with Loki and ended up being banged from love making with the trickster, Thor made sure to control himself as much as possible.

Licking the left nipple as a moan was heard, he nibbled at it and sucked on it before grinding down and groaned in pleasure himself at Loki moved back up against him rolling his hips. The heat in the room grew and the preparation started to become to much so Thor sat back and began to tear off their clothes with the help of Loki who smirked up at him.

"May I please you, brother~?" Loki said he rested his hands on the belt.

"Yes, you may." Thor moved to sit on the side of the bed.

Sliding off onto the floor and settling before taking the young thunderer into his hands and stroke the already hard length. Ah, impatient as ever. Loki slowly circled the head of the cock with his tongue earning a pleased moan from Thor. Sliding the small pink muscle over the slit he tasted the precum there and lapping it up in the most teasing many he could.

"Ah, Loki," Thor gasped feeling the heat grow in his lower region. "More."

Nodding Loki took the head into his mouth sucking on it and swirling his tongue around as to please his brother before taking in as much as he could. Bobbing his head up and down and hearing Thor moaning pleased with his action Loki shivered feeling he need grow and automatically he moved his legs apart and trembled wanting to feel Thor inside him.

Hearing a muffled moaned that held a whimper Thor ran his hand threw Loki's hair. He knew what Loki wanted and gods so did he! But he wanted to try some teasing on Loki as well. His brother's tongue felt amazing on him but he had a few things in mind as well for the trickster.

Tugging gently at the hair for him to stop the green eyed god let go gasping slightly as he panted. "Did I please you?"

"Very much so, brother. Come and lay upon the bed."

Doing so Loki spread his legs hoping for Thor to just enter him. It hadn't that long ago they had done this so it should have mattered much and he did coat Thor rather well. Instead he shivered feeling rough fingers rub up and down on his entrance. Moaning when two slipped into him Loki arched breathing deeply tell his body to relax. Maybe it had been longer then he thought.

The digits moved against his soft walls searching for the sweet spot. Pressing his hips down trying to help his brother Loki let out a sharp gasp before arching moaning loudly as his body's heat increased. Panting looking up into a haze he spoke Thor's name's begging for more.

Thor pulled back and pulled his Brother closer to him before pressing in trying his best to hold back but how he wanted to be gently but they both knew that was difficult. Moaning at the tight heat of those silky wall Thor moved slowly laying upon his lover kissing the younger Prince deeply.

"Ah, Thor, ohh, I can feel all, haaa…" Loki moaned between kisses.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Thor chanted kissed down to the pale neck determined to leave marks.

Soon the peace picked up as the bodies moved against each other causing more friction as the heat pulled deeper into them the world melting into nothing just them, only seeing, feeling and loving was there as the pleasure rolled all over them in such as only true lovers could.

It was building like a white fire threating to spill as the younger one called out name of his beloved as he tightened and released into a heated oblivion. Feeling his beloved's release the elder kissed him deeply spilling his seed as Loki tightened around him filling him, claiming the green eyed God as his only half, his only other.

* * *

Loki woke with a start before relaxing realizing he was in the bed. Relaxing he laid his head back on the pillow breathing lightly a small smile on his face as an arm lay over his waist, his lover spooning him and he could hear Thor breathing evenly behind him as the white sheet covered them from the waist down. Closing his eyes he was about to drift back into a peaceful slumber when Thor woke and leaned closer to kiss just under his ear as Thor whispered to him telling Loki that he loved him more than all the realms and those in it.

"You are my sun,"

"And you, love, are the other sun."

Little did they know that one sun… was a moon.

* * *

**I have no regrets.**


End file.
